Player character
A player character is a character in a video game or role playing game who is controlled or controllable by a player, and is typically a protagonist of the story told in the course of the game. This principle has been applied to the ''StarCraft'' series in various manners. List of Player Characters StarCraft In StarCraft and its expansions, a single player character existed in each of the episodes. The player character never spoke or appeared in game and in the instances that he/she was acknowledged, would always be addressed by his/her position or a similar term of familiarity. StarCraft Player Characters *Episode I: Mar Sara Magistrate (addressed as Magistrate, later joins the Sons of Korhal and is addressed by his rank of Commander). Although the Magistrate of Mar Sara was mentioned in non-game sources, leading refugees to focal pointsGrubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04148-9. and involved in negotiations with Arcturus Mengsk,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Desperate Alliance (in English). 1998. his role in the Sons of Korhal wasn't emphasized and the Magistrate is absent from the storyline after Rebel Yell. In some ways, his character concept is merged with Jim Raynor, who is sometimes be referred to as "Commander" in Wings of Liberty.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. *Episode II: Unnamed Cerebrate (a new cerebrate created by the Overmind). It takes an extended period of time for a cerebrate to earn the right to a name. This cerebrate was killed early in Episode III by Tassadar and Zeratul before the two escaped from Char.Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. *Episode III: The executor from Episode III has been confirmed to be Artanis.Blizzard Entertainment Staff. 2007-11-21. The Story so Far... Part 1: StarCraft. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-11-21. Brood War Player Characters *Episode IV: Unnamed Executor, possibly Selendis.Golden, Christie (June 30, 2009). StarCraft: The Dark Templar Saga #3: Twilight. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7129-9. *Episode V: Unnamed UED Captain *Episode VI: Unnamed Cerebrate As of this point in time, these player characters have yet to be "dealt with". It was previously inferred that the executor of Episode IV was the same one which appeared in Episode III, though with Artanis appearing as a controllable unit and speaking to the executor, this clearly is not the case, though Blizzard has recently referred to Artanis as Executor.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. The captain's survival/lack of it has not been addressed. While the UED Expeditionary Fleet was mostly wiped out, some UED remnants can be found in the Koprulu sector.StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Quickstart Guide. Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 2010. Like the executor, it was often inferred that the Episode VI cerebrate was the same as the one in Episode II. However, with the death of the first player character cerebrate at the hands of Tassadar in StarCraft: Queen of Blades, this is clearly not the case. In a sense, the cerebrate has already been "dealt with", Kerrigan having eradicated the cerebrates as of StarCraft II. It is probably the cerebrate which aided her in her advanced infested terran project.Neilson, Micky. "StarCraft: Hybrid." Amazing Stories 601 (Spring 2000): 70-75. Other StarCraft Player Characters *Loomings: Unnamed Alpha Squadron Lieutenant. *Enslavers: A former Alpha Squadron commander who abandoned the Dominion and banded with Mojo's Boys.StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Mission: Enslavers bonus campaign, mission 3B: "The Final Blow" (in English). 1998. *Enslavers II: Unnamed Executor (possibly the same one in Episode IV). *StarCraft: Insurrection: Unnamed Cerebrate. *StarCraft: Retribution: Unnamed Executor, Commander and Cerebrate. StarCraft: Ghost In StarCraft: Ghost, players were to take the role of Nova, a ghost agent. She was seen from a third person perspective,Remo, Chris. 2005-11-11. Starcraft: Ghost Preview. Shacknews. Accessed 2008-07-01. as opposed to the more first person perspective of the original game and its expansions.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). March 31, 1998Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). November 30, 1998 StarCraft II The player character device did not return in StarCraft II. Blizzard is currently in the process of removing the concept in future games. While players take control of various individuals within the story mode space and in some missions, the third person perspective remains.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 These are as follows: *Wings of Liberty: Jim Raynor *Heart of the Swarm: Sarah Kerrigan *Legacy of the Void: Artanis *Nova Covert Ops: Nova Terra In the StarCraft II Tutorial, the payer takes control of an unnamed Terran Dominion recruit for the first two missions,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Field Duty (in English). 2016-06-20. then changing perspective to a zerg intelligence under a queenBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Infestation (in English). 2016-06-20. and finally a protoss under an unnamed executor.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Retaliation (in English). 2016-06-20. References Player characters